Obsidian
by Kyomei-Chan
Summary: My story isn't easy to tell. It's seems fictional and I have no evidence to support it being the truth. I can assure you that that this wasn't my imagination… if it was; then these scars should have faded long ago. -Redoing
1. Prologue

It was done. After six months of brain wrenching math and science, using my allowance on scrap parts, and back breaking labor, it was done. I finally finished mycreation: A time machine. I felt a content sigh leave me before I wrote the last of my journal entry for today.

_November 12, 2010_

_After six long months, I have finally done the impossible. The first task has been completed and now it's time for the next chore. Unfortunately during my studies, grandma Cherry was diagnosed with pelvic cancer. This is fine, because the purpose of the time machine is to return to September 10, 2001 and prevent my parents from going into the Marriot Trade Center-_

"Sweetheart; it's time for dinner." I pushed the phone booth looking contraption into its makeshift closet and walked upstairs to meet Grandma Cherry and Grandpa Randy. Well, they weren't my actual grandparents; my _real_ grandparents were senile and suited as 'unfit' to take care of me.

"Look, Cher." Grandpa Randy said handing Grandma Cherry a dusty book, while I served myself dinner. Cherry turned the page and her eyes became glossy and nostalgic. Curious, I peeked over her shoulder to see a group of boys; all of them looked happier than the background suggest they should've been.

"Who're they?" Grandpa Randy gave a me sad smile.

"That boy right there," he pointed to the youngest in the picture, he had light brown hair and eyes that were greenish gray.

"That boy was Ponyboy Curtis. He and his friends were the most gallant boys I had ever met, heck, they saved me from myself." I glanced at him puzzled, what did he mean by that? Grandpa randy always told me about the good things he'd done in his life-from the military, to Africa for helping with the apartheid, and he even asking the stubborn Cherry Valance to be his wife. If he could saythat this group of misfits could save _him,_ then they must have been special.

Cherry had served herself and Grandpa Randy dinner after closing the book with a dull _thud_ and a small cloud of dust (how old were they again. Curiuosity had the best of me and I knew one thing: I **had** to meet these people, I just had to. Luckily for me I knew just what to do, after all…

… It was sitting downstairs.


	2. Pilot

**Author's Note-**

**Thanks to **_**Maybe Its Taryn **_**and **_**Astiosis **_**for the reviews and I promise to make no more clichés from now on. **

**WARNING: I had to do some serious math and science in this chapter. Sorry if I cause any headaches. Also, I made up a random date, I don't know when the story took place but it had to be somewhat warm outside.**

_November 12, 2010- 11:50 pm_

_Now that Grandma Cherry and Grandpa Randy are asleep, it is time to conduct the first test of the machine. Grandpa Randy has given me the last piece of information I'll need. If every goes according to plan, I can find out what makes these boys that Grandpa Randy spoke so fondly of so special. I'm going to need about…_

I pulled out a piece of lined paper and furiously scribbled numbers.

… _280 kA of electricity (the strength of 7 average lightning bolts) to least _**start**_ the machine. If the machine is still running with that amount of power, I'll need…_

I thought out the math in my head.

… _76,328,908 megawatt hours?_

"Wait a minute," I mumbled to myself as I grabbed another piece of paper. "76,328,908 megawatt hours is about enough electricity to power the entire state of Oklahoma. Where could I get all of this power?"

I stood and paced the floor. Surely I couldn't have forgotten something so easy, I just **couldn't **have.

"I forgot," I sighed in frustrated realization. "How could I have forgotten something so significant?" I, blinded by a moment of aggressive chagrin kicked the basement wall. A piece of folded paper fluttered to the floor from the messy desk.

"What's this?" I hurriedly shook the paper open:

_REMINDER: I wired plugs into the main electrical system of Oklahoma. All cords are behind the desk._

_-Date: May 24, 2010_

"Yes! I'm a genius!" I shouted then clamped my hands over my mouth. The **last** thing I needed was for Grandpa Randy or Grandma Cherry to find out that I was awake at this hour. Moving the desk away from the wall and rolling the machine out of its closet and into the middle of the floor; I grabbed my empty duffle bag then proceeded to pack all of my necessities.

"Well," I tossed the bag into the booth and closed the door.

"I hope I remember how to do this." I picked up the phone that sat in the booth.

"September 13, 1967 is…" I thought briefly.

"Zero, nine, one, three, one, nine, six, seven." The phone rang briefly before a woman's voice answered.

"We're sorry, you have to enter an area code then one before you call can be put through, please hang up and try again." I grumbled before trying again.

"Nine, one, eight, one, zero, nine, zero, one, three, one, nine, six, seven." The phone rang three times before the booth was illuminated in a bright light. I closed my eyes.

"I hope I didn't forget anything."


	3. Sucess

Opening my eyes, the sound of rain pelting Plexiglas caught my attention. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a variety of colors ranging from orange to mid-gray.

"What the-" I made a move towards the entrance. Just as my hand reached the handle, the booth rocked slightly and started to tilt forward.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. _I thought as the booth fell over; tumbling down the hill and throwing myself and my belongings around, I could feel the constant pain of my head colliding with the walls of the structure that was caving in around me.

"Holy [Insert your choice of a swear word here]" I whispered as I reached the end of that tragic ride. I winced as I touched where a massive headache started to form, and then sighed as my hand was painted red... just great, within five minutes; I'd managed to screw up. Pushing the top of the container, I was relieved to find that I'd landed to where my exit wasn't under me- then there'd be a problem.

As I tumbled out of my previous prison with my bag of belongings, I underestimated that slipperiness of the grass and slid down the rest of the hill right into a tree.

If you're wondering how I didn't kill myself through all of this, I'm thinking the exact same thing.

"A-are you okay?" Groaning I rolled onto my back and looked up. A pair of dark eyes peered down at me. I couldn't think of anything coherent to say, I just dumbly looked at him until I could feel rain dripping down my face.

"Huh?" I dumbly asked as the stranger lifted me off of my back. I felt insanely dizzy and toppled back to the ground with a small splatter of water. He looked back at me and panicked.

"H-hold on, I'm going to go get my pals, just stay right there." He ran off with my bag before I could answer. Great, I can't feel my legs _and _I'd been robbed. Looking around, I noticed how some of these houses looked similar.

"I don't know if I did it right or not… I'm _such _a moron." A dark shadow loomed over me.

"Look at me." My head lolled back to meet a stone-set face. Hey eyes softened as he looked at me.

"My name's Darry, I just need you to answer a few questions for me, okay?" I nodded half-heartedly as he reached under me to sit me up. After a few simple questions (what's your name, how old are you… yada-yada) he asked me the one question that I wasn't so sure of.

"What year is it?" He asked as he had me stand. My legs couldn't hold themselves up, so he was basically carrying me in an uncomfortable position.

"2010?" He looked at me incredulously, and loosened his grip. In an instant, I splashed right into the muddy water, face-first. Darry shook his head as I sighed impassively as my mind did cartwheels. I was a genius!

"Look, I'll take you to my house until you get better; alright?" I groaned in agreement, and at the pain in my head. Darry scooped me up like a limp rag doll, and walked me down walked me down the street.

**X~X**

After being deposited into a wooden chair Darry grabbed his jacket and walked outside.

"I'm goin' back to work, make sure that she gets a shower and some sleep." I looked around at the heads that nodded and the fixed set of eyes on me.

"Geez Pony, that guy never takes a break, huh?" A Mickey Mouse shirted guy walked over to me and crouched down. He gave a smirk and winked, I sneezed.

"Very attractive," someone mumbled from the couch. Another body moved from his position in the recliner and bumped the weirdo away from me. I gazed at this person, looking, but not really taking in any features.

I took in my surroundings as this this stranger rubbed my head. I winced as he touched a tender spot in my head.

"Owww…" I whined as he massaged the lump that formed.

"Ponyboy, could you hand me the bandages?" A figure moved from the couch as the television went to commercial. Someone moved closer towards me. Wordlessly, My bag thumped by my side. I smiled at it then looked up at the same pair of dark colored eyes.

"Thank you." He averted his eyes and mumbled a 'you're welcome'.


	4. Escape the Fate

Recap:

_"What year is it?" He asked as he had me stand. My legs couldn't hold themselves up, so he was basically carrying me in an uncomfortable position._

_"2010?" He looked at me incredulously, and loosened his grip. In an instant, I splashed right into the muddy water, face-first. Darry shook his head as I sighed impassively as my mind did cartwheels. I was a genius!"_

**Author's Note-**

**This chapter starts off the plot to the story. I'm doing know what possessed me to redo this, but I'm enjoying it. I'm using the movie as a reference. THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON. I ONLY OWN "Myself". I'm not going to put a name in it… I like the idea of putting "yourself" into it. I think the recap is a good thing to do. I might or might not keep it; it depends on how I feel. **

_September 29,_

_It's been sixteen days since I've gone back in time. Well, I established myself in the household… as a part-time maid. This wasn't a 'laid-back' task, like I thought it would be. I have an actual job as well; I arrange and organize books in the library down in the city. I work in the morning, so I ride with Darry when he leaves… wait- I got off of the topic. Sixteen days, and __nothing __noteworthy has happened. Maybe Grandpa Randy was having a 'moment'. No, Grandma Cherry remembered the same thing, so that's not it. I have to be patient. _

_Well, I don't really get along with everyone that well. Dallas Winston seems to have a burning and undying hatred for me. Every time I say something or I have a question, he always retorts with a less-than-necessary remark. I've ignored him, and he tends to do little things to provoke a reaction- I'm not playing along with that. Steve Randle is really confusing. One day, we're best friends and the next day we're at each other's throats about something (literally; I'm kind of short)._

_A couple of days ago, some Socs jumped Johnny. The eerie thing is, the night before-_

"Ready for work?" I set down the notebook and locked it. It wasn't one of those flimsy diaries that could be easily pick locked, this one was expensive enough to come with a padlock.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting." I followed Sodapop to the truck, sitting in the bed of the pickup. As the truck roared to life, and drove away from the quaint home. Feeling at ease, I closed my eyes and leaned back into the bed while I thought of other things. What were things like at home? How were Cherry and Randy coping with things? Did they even remember me-

"You have a good day, ya hear?" I nodded as she hopped out of the car and waved to Darry. Sodapop and Steve were dropped off prior.

"I'll see you later, Darry. Don't strain yourself at work you hear me?" He chuckled dryly and drove off.

Work was tedious, and I bet I could recite the alphabet backwards by the time I finished. When I exited the library, the sun was high in the sky and it beamed it's dangerous UV rays onto my unprotected head. Darry's horn beeped for me across the street. Stuffing my first paycheck into my pocket, I crossed the street and accidentally bumped into an older man. He froze and stared at me oddly before I apologized.

"Excuse me sir," I said before he walked towards me quickly and stared me down before roughly grabbing my face with his grubby hands. I was too paralyzed to move… _what was he doing_? A car door slammed behind me and the man released my face and pointed and me incredulously.

"You don't belong here!" he shrieked as Sodapop grabbed my arm and pulled me away. The man's electric blue eyes stared at me as the truck roared away. I was startled by that man, his hands were cold and rough; his stare was unwavering and his eyes were so blue, he could've been blind for all I know. The worst thing was, how did he find out about me? He was a psychic- no doubt about it. I still couldn't bring myself to move or answer whoever was talking to me.

The truck jerking to a stop almost sent me flying out of the bed of the trunk. "Ponyboy!" Sodapop cried out before he jumped out of the car. I peered into the alley and sure enough, a group of Socs had Ponyboy pinned to the ground, a blade to his neck. I reluctantly made a move to exit the car but Steve pushed me back.

"You stay in here, can't have you getting hurt now can we?" I didn't protest, as usual. I just sat and watched my companions chase off some finely dressed deviants. I continued to stare blankly at nothing as Darry lectured Ponyboy.

**X~X**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sodapop asked as he inspected my face for a third time. My cheeks were bruised with handprints, but I think I'll be okay.

"I'm fine Soda, thanks." He released my face and I walked into Pony's room and got comfortable on his bed. It used to bother him in my earlier days here, but after an argument, and my insistence, he got over it.

"You okay?" Ponyboy asked, never removing his eyes from whatever he was doing… probably writing. I rolled onto my side.

"Yeah, I'm not traumatized or anything. I'll live." Pony stretched before getting out of his chair.

"Well, I'm gonna hang out with Johnny, Two-Bit and Dally; I'll see ya later." I nodded and rolled onto my stomach, preparing for the nap that had been calling for me.

_It was hot all around me, and the streaks of orange nipping at my arms and legs told me nothing except I needed to leave now. I could hear music in some direction. The sound of drums and the unnerving screech of a violin made itself evident in an irritating larghetto as I searched around the sweltering building. In a flash of gray, a burning church was far away from me. I watched as it toppled to the ground in a cloud of dust and flames and a petrifying yelp of pain assaulted my eardrums. _

_"Johnny!" _

I bolted upward from the nightmare. My nerves were still shot from the adrenaline but I paced my breathing before walking into the living room. Darry's jaw was set firmly, and Soda paced the small area frantically. I glanced at the clock next to me- 12:59… uh-oh.

Ponyboy stepped in the house at exactly one in the morning. I quietly retreated to Ponyboy and Sodapop's room and closed the door, not wanting to hear anything. No sooner than the closed the door; Darry's voice boomed but I couldn't hear the words he spoke. A softer yet firm voice was heard then Darry's again before Ponyboy shouted at Darry.

"Don't yell at him!" Ponyboy cried out as something fell. I stood and jogged out into the living room area as Ponyboy scrambled to his feet and ran out of the house. Darry ran to the opened door and called out for Ponyboy. I looked to Sodapop, who looked fragile and helpless. I left out the door, looking left, then right before deciding to take a right.

It was cold outside, and I wasn't having any luck with finding Ponyboy. I started thinking of the worst scenarios as I ran past a fountain. I tripped over myself as I halted and turned to the red-tinged fountain water. It wasn't Ponyboy I found lying there, but whoever he was; he wasn't breathing. Instinctively, I covered my mouth with my hand. I felt a presence behind me, and looked to see those same blue eyes staring-never blinking- at the scene before me. I dropped to the ground and froze… once again paralyzed.

"You should've never come here…" He rasped out as he pointed me and I blinked dumbly before he backed away.


	5. Nevermore

_Recap:_

_"I tripped over myself as I halted and turned to the red-tinged fountain water. It wasn't Ponyboy I found lying there, but whoever he was; he wasn't breathing. Instinctively, I covered my mouth with my hand. I felt a presence behind me, and looked to see those same blue eyes staring-never blinking- at the scene before me. I dropped to the ground and froze… once again paralyzed.__"_

**Author's Note-**

**THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON. I ONLY OWN "Myself"!**

**I apologize for the short chapter; I caught a cold from my friend while he was sick.**

I stumbled into the house and sat on the couch.

"Sodapop, call the police." I sighed. He looked at me incrediously.

"You know we can't do that, they'll put Pony and I in a-"

"There's a preppy boy in the park bleeding out." I stated. Sodapop closed his mouth.

"I'll call an ambulance." I shook my head.

"There no use in calling an ambulance, so just call the police." Sodapop walked off to do so as I stared at the ceiling.

_Just calm down, it's not like you haven't seen a corpse before._ I exhaled deeply before sighing and walking outside.

_But then again, is it that dead kid that's bothering me, or that old man?_

I took a deep breath and walked back into the thick atmosphere of the Curtis home. Red and blue lights flashed in front of the home as a car door slammed. Sodapop went back into his room and closed the door and Darry waited at the dining room table for the police officer.

"What's seems to be the problem?" A tall burly man asked as I opened the door.

"There's a dead guy in the park." He gave a skeptical look to my response.

"Seriously? Things like that don't happen here." I scoffed. _He couldn't be this stupid_, she thought.

"Well believe it or not, I saw it. People don't lie about this kind of stuff." Impatience was bubbling in my stomach as he adjusted his belt. He glared at her and adjusted his belt.

"Well we haven't had any other reports of such an event, so how am I just supposed to believe-" my eyes twitched as I shoved past sergeant dumbass. Darry grabbed my arm as I walked down the street.

"Where are you going?" She huffed and stood still.

"I'm going to the body, someone here has to investigate."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" I nodded, shoulders going slack as I slowed my pace.

"Yeah." Darry's eyes were saddened when he thought something over. It was then I realized that Darry didn't have a lot of facial expressions… maybe two or three absolute faces: neutral, pleased and angry.

This made four.

"What if Ponyboy did this?" I sighed.

"Trust me; Ponyboy wouldn't ever do something like this." Darry, smiled making his usual pleased expression.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"No problem."


	6. For A Pessimist

_…I'm Pretty Optimistic_

_Recap:_

"_What if Ponyboy did this?"_

"_Trust me; Ponyboy wouldn't ever do something like this." _

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem."_

**THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON. I ONLY OWN "Myself"**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, although it's still important.**

It's been a week since I discovered the body of Bob Sheldon. Since then, it's been also proven that Johnny and Ponyboy were the prime suspects. It had been quiet around our small part of Tulsa, Dally was hardly anywhere to be seen after he told the police station that the boys were in Texas. He kept to himself most of the time. I spent most of my time working, it kept me occupied with different thoughts and brought some extra money into the Curtis household.

One particular night, my dreams weren't the usual display of counting sheep…

_A familiar scene of fires lay around me. Tiny embers were stinging like blazing needles. A familiar voice was yelling to another. The steady uprising of drums and the slow, mournful tone violin made itself noticeable over the crackling of the fire._

"_Grab the kids!" It was Ponyboy. I tried jumping over burning planks to reach him, but more obstacles seemed to make this building drag on forever. That scene soon faded away in a haze of smoke before she was brought to the streets of Tulsa. _

_I could feel the pavement under me moving as I hit the ground running, literally. Sodapop's silhouette was ahead of me as the whole gang sprinted in the same direction. Sirens could be heard as a lone figure made its way through the shadows-Dallas Winston._

_In a horrific turn of events, Dallas lie on the cold pavement as the drums subsided, his cold eyes were closed and for the first time, he looked… peaceful._

I jumped up from my sleep and looked around before sighing.

"It was just a dream."

**X~X**

Walking down the sidewalk in a random part of town, I'd happen to stumble across the one person I was looking for- Dally.

_He might have some answers. _I thought to myself as I walked closer to him. Upon a better observation, Dally was doing what he did best-flirted with (sexually harassed) a duo of terrified Soc girls. I impatiently tapped his shoulder.

"Dallas, we need to talk."

"Excuse me ladies," he said trying to sound casual. The girls gave me a look of gratitude before scurrying off. Dallas scowled.

"What do you want?" I crossed her arms and frowned.

"Where are Ponyboy and Johnny?" Dallas sighed.

"I told you and everyone else already, they're heading to Texas."

"You're lying." I blurted out. Dallas skeptically looked around then leaned closer.

"I'm going to check on them in a little bit, I just need to run some errands. If you wanna come, then be my guest." He then straightened himself and spun around on his heel.

**X~X**

"Hey kid, you ready?" I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." I'd previously stopped into her job, receiving a few days off from work. Then, I told Darry that I was going to see Ponyboy after Sodapop handed Dally a note.

The ride to Windrixville was quiet and I never took Dallas to be the type for quiet. When the abandoned church gleamed off the horizon, Dallas spoke.

"I understand it now." I turned to him confused.

"Understand what?" Dallas glanced in the opposite direction of where I was sitting.

"When I first met you; I understand why I got on your nerves. I wanted to get under your skin, see what makes you tick."

"Why?"

"Everyone I know has a problem except you. You walk around like everything's all fine and dandy when it ain't. It seems like you're the only one not struggling to make it somewhere. Johnny's parents are…" He made a disgusted face at the mention of them.

"Darry's getting old too fast; Ponyboy's head is always in the clouds; Sodapop's having girl troubles, same as Steve; and Two-Bit's a drunk."

"What about yourself?" I asked timidly. The abandoned church was close to view.

"I don't have anyone, I'm by myself. That's how it's gonna be, until the day I die." I could still remember the scene vividly; Dallas running from the police, his eyes wide in fear. I couldn't let that happen. I unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

"Dally, you're never by yourself. If that's the way you wanted it to be, then you should've never came to Tulsa. Your friends love you, whether you want them to or not." Dallas smirked as he opened the car door.

"Nice speech, Miss. Optimistic."


	7. Sucess? Not Really

_Recap:_

_"I don't have anyone, I'm by myself. That's how it's gonna be, until the day I die." I could still remember the scene vividly; Dallas running from the police, his eyes wide in fear. I couldn't let that happen. I unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door._

_"Dally, you're never by yourself. If that's the way you wanted it to be, then you should've never came to Tulsa. Your friends love you, whether you want them to or not." Dallas smirked as he opened the car door._

_"Nice speech, Miss. Optimistic."_

**THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON. I ONLY OWN "Myself"!**

**I think the rest of these might be short chapters, it helps the anticipation. I think this might be the best chapter yet but that's just my opinion.**

**_Thanks to: Astiosis; XxAndyxCadexX; and Mee for the reviews. They're appreciated. _**

It was around three thirty in the afternoon I noted, as Dallas and I walked up the stairs of the abandoned church. I couldn't help all of the nostalgic feelings of fire that can't be so far away. The dusty atmosphere and animals made I wonder how the hell Ponyboy and Johnny could stay here without going crazy… I knew I would have.

"Get a look at Blondie over here!" Dallas chuckled as I walked over planks of wood. Dallas rubbed the blonde head of…

"Ponyboy Curtis?" He looked at me, he rubbed his head sleepily and gave a small smile.

"How's it going?" I wish I had something to hit him with…

"Johnnycakes?" Johnny rolled over in his small area and looked at me oddly. He mumbled a small 'hey' as he sat up. I kinda missed his quietness, and I couldn't help but smile as I rubbed my senior's hair.

"Who's it from?" Ponyboy asked as he opened the note given to him by Dallas.

"The president of the United States." Ponyboy sent him a weak glare as he opened his letter.

"You guys hungry?" I could hear my stomach growl loudly at that question. I blushed out of embarrassment and nodded as Dally took Johnny and Ponyboy to his car.

"Are you coming?" Dallas called over his shoulder. I nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Dallas shrugged as I looked around the dust covered floor. Sure enough, a pile of cigarettes lay on the floor. Looking through, I saw an unfinished cigarette was still lit. I grabbed it and stomped on it- hard.

"That should take care of everything."

**X~X**

The ride away from the church was stress-free. The fire wasn't going to happen _and_ Dally was going to buy my lunch… how great is that! I wasn't expecting Dally to speed down the road, doing tricks and stunts as we roared down the highway.

"You didn't drive like that on the way here." I hiccupped with laughter as Dallas chuckled after he ordered the food.

"I like to do the 'frazzle dazzle' y'know? It keeps people guessing." A little girl walked up to Dallas' side of the car.

"Excuse me sir, do you have fifteen cents?" Dallas looked around but didn't find any. After minutes of useless bargaining, Dallas scared her off by yelling at her.

Ironically enough, their food was delivered right after, along with the money he had left after the purchase. He had exactly fifteen cents left.

I'll admit; I stuffed myself with barbeque sandwiches and fries... I just couldn't help it and I probably ate more than Ponyboy and Johnny combined. A swift and merciless nap fell over me before we arrived back to the church.

The overwhelming stench of smoke clogged my nostrils…

What the f-

"No!" I shouted and I jumped awake. The church was ablaze in prevented flames. I looked around and saw the car was empty- stupid food induced coma!

Jumping out of the car, I ran as fast as I could to the church and practically dived into a man-sized hole in the church.

I could practically hear the drums and violin growing louder as I entered the blazing church. The familiar feeling of the embers jumping at my skin made me had me frantic and I noticed I didn't have much time.

Running around blindly and coughing I saw two tall figures by a window. Running to them, I tripped over something- uh someone. Scooping up the child, I ran to where Ponyboy and Johnny were and tossed him out the broken window.

"What are you doing in here!" Ponyboy exclaimed as he tossed a girl out of the window.

"I'm saving your asses! Don't worry about me!" Picking up children and helping the effort I turned to the last child and threw him out promptly, and turned to Ponyboy. I shrieked and pointed at him.

"Your back Pony!" Dallas grabbed Ponyboy and smacked the flames off, but accidentally knocked Ponyboy out cold.

"Johnny, come on!" I yelled desperately. The loud creaking of wood screeched before a flaming plank fell. I pushed the blazing projectile and instinctively recoiled my steaming hands back with a yell. Johnny yelled as someone grabbed my shoulders and yanked me out of the window.

The cold air felt good, but it was short-lived as something hard hit my head.


	8. Perfect

**THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON. I ONLY OWN "Myself"... and some of the plot.**

I sat next to Ponyboy in the hospital. My hands were wrapped in gauze and a tube of hydrocortisone was in my pocket for the burning sensation that persisted. We were covered in ash and soot from head to toe, but I couldn't have been any happier. The nurses wheeled Dallas in first; he threatened to kill Ponyboy if he tried anything stupid like that again.

A sigh of relief left my person as Johnny was wheeled in next. He was okay except the burning plank hit his foot. If I hadn't moved that plank-well… I don't want to think about the negatives.

"Ponyboy?" Sodapop and Darry ran to their ash coated younger brother and scooped him into a genuinely warm and comforting hug. I felt happiness warm my chest. I stood and started to walk in the opposite direction to get some water when Sodapop called my name.

"Where are you going?" I shrugged.

"I was going to get something to drink." Sodapop stretched his arm out for me.

"There's room for one more, if you want." I tentatively walked into the arms of the Curtis brothers. It felt right to be here, but I knew that this wasn't right… I didn't belong here. My family vanished in flames, shattered into pieces along with… with…

"I'm sorry." I pushed away from these strangers- these _kind _strangers- and ran out of the hospital blindly.

"What's wrong with me?" I found myself staring at the water fountain… the place where it was started and sat down. After tracing patterns in the water for a couple of minutes and hummed to myself.

"Hey greaser," A duo of Socs tottered towards me while murmuring amongst themselves. They eyed me curiously, before looking at each other and nodding in silent agreement. I stayed still, and prayed that they would just leave me alone. One pushed me into the freezing water. I stood and sloshed out of the water- cold and angry… just great.

"Look, I don't any trouble." I tried to reason.

"What if we want trouble? We heard that your friend is responsible for what happened to Bob. We just wanna send your little greasy friends a message: don't mess with us." I turned and tried to get the hell out of there, the shorter Socs was faster. He pinned my arms behind me as the other Socs wheeled his arm back and released drunken fury into my abdomen, chest, and face. Soon, they dropped into a broken heap on the ground and stumbled away.

When my shaking arms lifted me into a standing position, I wiped at some blood on the corner of my mouth and spit out some of the metallic substance.

"Effin' Perfect."


	9. So Far Away

**THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON. I ONLY OWN "Myself" and some of the plot. Sorry about the very short chapter, I had to make up for the days I missed. I think I failed at the end.**

The Curtis brothers already left the hospital when I readmitted myself. I didn't want to go 'home' and have them worrying over me; they had too much to think about as it was. One of the nurses working the graveyard shift gave entrance to Johnny's room, mentioning that I should stay for a while to make sure that I won't collapse on the street.

It was quiet in his room, but the lamp in his room was on. He was awake and looked over at me was a timid smile… aww.

"Hey Johnnycakes, how're you feeling?" His smile quickly disappeared when he saw the bruises on my arms and cheek.

"What happened to you?" I chuckled, trying to take attention away from the countless bruises that were already starting to fade.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I quickly averted my eyes and changed the subject.

"How long are you going to be in here?" Johnny sighed and played along.

"A few more days… or weeks. It depends on how fast I can get walking."

"Oh." Silence consumed us for a while. I leaned my head back and sighed contently. Johnny called my name quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us the truth about you?" My head snapped forward to give him my attention.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not like us and you obviously don't belong here." I must've still loked confused as he finished his logic.

"I saw your notebook. You left it open before you left for work one day. I swear I was the only one who looked in it." He looked apologetic.

"I guess, I was curious… y'know? Knowing I don't belong in the time could bring some serious repercussions and hazards to the future, but I just didn't think about it at that time." Johnny and I looked at the window in unison.


	10. My Aggression

**THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON. I ONLY OWN JULIA VESSEY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I HAVE SCHOOL AND OTHER STUFF.**

**WARNING: SERIOUS JULIA IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

No one asked any questions to Julia when she finally arrived home, but then again, only Ponyboy was awake when she arrived. The scowl plastered onto her soft features made it clear that she was that she was angry beyond apprehension. Two-Bit and Steve arrived in the house, roughhousing breakfast onto the floor. After Ponyboy fussed at the two, and the newspaper had been read, Darry and Sodapop were added to the equation.

"Hey Jules, what happened last night?" Julia scowled harder and glared holes into the floor.

"I had some problems to work out." She moved some hair over her stitches when she felt Sodapop took a look at her unfortunately, she didn't move fast enough; he grabbed her chin and tilted her face softly.

"Glory kid, what happened?" Julia looked towards the floor.

"It was these Socs…" Sodapop made a noise that could be compared to a low growl before Steve clapped his hand on Sodapop's shoulder.

"Don't get upset Soda, that's why we're gonna stomp the Socs real good!" Sodapop's face lit up as he and Steve whooped and hollered around the house.

"After we get done stompin' them Socs, me and Stevie here are gonna throw a big party!" Darry gave Sodapop a pat on the head.

"Where you gonna get the money, little man?" Sodapop shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll think of something." Julia flopped back on the couch and rested her eyes.

_She was in her old school, Chariton Middle School. The halls were decorated in banners and streamers, and lights were tidily scattered everywhere. A dark haired boy stood out in the lockers clad in grey zippered jacket and black saggy skinny jeans almost made Julia squeal._

"_Eli!" she called out before she stopped dead in her tracks. A pink, multi-frilled dress came skipping down the hall before attaching itself onto him._

"_Sheena; why her?" Julia whispered to herself. Eli looked up and Julia could've sworn she saw smugness in his blue/grey eyes. She couldn't believe this; after all of this time _that_ was what he wanted? _

"Julia, you awake?" The stench of beer wafted through Julia's nostrils as she opened her eyes. She hurriedly stood up and put on her shoes. Ponyboy finished cleaning the kitchen and dried his hands off on his pants.

"Where to, Captain?" Ponyboy shrugged.

"Just gonna see Johnny and Dally." Julia plopped back down on the couch with a huff. Replays of the previous night flowed through her mind.

_"It seems like no matter how hard I try, he always seems to beat me. Really, I do try but, it never seems to add up in the end."_

"Seriously, what the hell did he mean?" Julia whispered to herself as she walked out of the Curtis household.

Some Socs drove past the trio before the car completely came to a halt. Some guys walked out and surrounded the group in a semi-circle. Ponyboy walked to talk to an older guy.

"Grandpa Randy?" Julia called out. The stranger gave her an odd look before discretely talking to Ponyboy.

"Just joking!" Julia whirled around to see one of the Two-Bit drunkenly laughing at the guys. One of them stood out from all of the rest.

"_Don't mess with us."_

Julia grabbed at Johnny's switchblade in her back pocket. Johnny implored her to keep it so nothing else could hurt her.

"Hey, you." The guy of her attention turned around to come in full contact with a fist to his face. He fell to the ground with a thud, and instantly, Julia sat on him, the sleek switchblade pressed against his neck. Julia could see Te leaning against the side of Randy's car. A jagged scar ran down the side of her face as well.

"_Give him hell Julia. Enjoy every moment of it." _Te suddenly vanished.

"WHOA!" Everyone called out while the taller guy struggled under Julia's vice grip.

"N-no fights before the rumble," A Soc called out frightened. The crazed look in Julia's eyes could've scared anyone.

"This isn't about your _damned_ rumble." Julia hissed out as she moved the blade closer.

"Do you remember me? You and your drunken friend wanted to _teach _the greasers a lesson."

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Sorry aint gonna cut it. Do you see what you did to my fucking face? DO YOU?" He nodded as she pressed the blade closer.

"Julia? Jules put the blade away." Two-Bit said calmly, too scared to move. With the blazing look in her eyes, no one knew what Julia was thinking.

"I aint putting this blade away until someone teaches them a lesson. Who the hell are _you_ to teach a gang- better yet, an _army_ of lost souls a lesson by hurting one of their own? You basically added gasoline to a flame." Julia stood and dusted off her jeans.

"You're fine, for now. But I'm going to that rumble; and you better believe that I'm looking forward to knocking those pretty teeth out of your face." Julia retracted the blade as the Socs carefully walked past her and back into the car. Ponyboy, who was completely oblivious as to what happened looked at the expression on Two-Bit's face, and the fire ignited in Julia's eyes.

"Johnny-cakes?" Julia whispered as she walked inside of his room. She took a shortcut to get to the hospital and spend extra time with him.

"Hey," he said weakly as she sat next to him. They sat in silence again for a while.

"Julia, is there anything that'll make you cry?" Johnny asked randomly.

"Um, yeah. I don't have a problem with people talking about me, but if someone says something about my parents I… just break down." Julia took a breath.

"I know if something tragic were to happen to you or any other friends of mine here, I wouldn't know what to do." Johnny thought it over and managed a weak grin.

"I'm sorry," Julia blurted out suddenly. Visions of Windrixville and the scars on Johnny's body all came meshed together in an image, then in a collage of words: "It's your fault; it's your fault…"

"Sorry, for what?" Ironically could feel tears run down her face.

"I couldn't save you, I'm so sorry."

**Extra Piece of Info: My teacher read this chapter, and my class were actually able to act out this scene! I was Julia!**


	11. Danger Zone

_Previously: _

"_I'm sorry," Julia blurted out suddenly. Visions of Windrixville and the scars on Johnny's body all came meshed together in an image, then in a collage of words: "It's your fault; it's your fault…" _

"_Sorry, for what?" Ironically could feel tears run down her face._

"_I couldn't save you, I'm so sorry." _

**THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON. I ONLY OWN JULIA VESSEY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I HAVE SCHOOL AND OTHER STUFF. For some reason, the breaks I put won't show up. In the last part, there was a break between Julia looking at Two-Bit and Ponyboy and her arrival at the hospital. ALSO, I noticed a pun in the last chapter. Julia said "Sorry aint gonna cut it" to the guy who cut her face. Get it? Get it? **

**Also, I'm working on TWO count 'em TWO new stories for The Outsiders. **

**In one of them there won't be any time-traveling but, its modern day based. It's basically the original plot in the setting of 2010. Also, I think I might have Julia in there too. I really like Julia's character, she reminds me of my SO many people just meshed together in one person.**

Julia sat outside of Johnny's room, a forlorn look in her features. How could he forgive her like that? As much as she wanted him to forgive her, it just… didn't _feel_ right. A female shout came from the lobby of the hospital as a nurse left Johnny's room.

"What does he mean 'he doesn't want to see me'? I'm his mother! He always was an ungrateful child." Ponyboy and Two-Bit had previously walked out of Johnny's room when Johnny's mother began her furious rant. She glared seething hatred at the three and pointed a clawed finger at them.

"This is _your_ fault. You all messed with his head, convinced him that he wouldn't want to see me." She shouted to Two-Bit and Ponyboy.

"No wonder he hates your guts." Two-Bit barely uttered and Ponyboy pulled him along by the arm. Mrs. Cade looked over to Julia and glared.

"I bet this is your fault. I knew he was thinking about a girl whenever his eyes got all dazed, I just _knew_ it. You aint ever gonna be better than any of these other broads out here running the streets. Stay away from him." She seethed at Julia. Julia glared and stood, walking over to the angry (and slightly intoxicated) mother of her friend. Julia was a little taller than her, so it was easy to grab her by the collar of her shirt.

"You think you've got it all planed out, don't you; trying to give these people a show? Well, if you want to give them a show, let me help." A doctor grabbed Julia's shoulder, and she promptly took her nearest hand then shoved him away (and onto the floor).

"You've obviously been misinformed of some facts, let me enlighten you," Julia's gentle voice heightened until it reached a seething, screeching yell.

"Don't compare me to these loose broads roaming the streets; if anything, you should look in the mirror, sweetheart. And I didn't do anything to your son; he acted on his own free will." Julia released Mrs. Cade's shirt and glared at her.

"I'm more of mother to _your_ son than you'll ever be! You remember that and take it into consideration while you go intoxicate yourself." Julia walked away shortly after that.

**~The Ballad In My Head~**

"Dally, how's it going for you?" Julia said as she opened the door to his room. Dallas Winston grinned knowingly.

"Hey girlie, you really let that broad have it, didn't you?" Julia's eyebrow rose as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Dally's grin had gotten larger.

"They called for backup down in the lobby about some altercation. They said it was a patient's mother and his friend." Dallas stated as if it was an obvious fact.

"Besides," Two-Bit chimed in.

"We could hear you all the way up here. You were kind of loud." Heat rose to her face as she averted her eyesight.

"I was just angry; it was an accident, sort of." Julia replied trying to think of a distraction.

"So what about the rumble?" She asked Dallas.

"Well, let's get one thing straight, a rumble isn't a rumble without me." Julia chuckled then looked at his arm. He seemed to notice this and exhaled deeply through his nose.

"Yeah, the Doc won't let me out because of the burn I got. Pretty messed up, aint it?" Julia nodded then cleared her throat.

"I think," she paused for a moment, taking in the repercussions this statement could bring.

"I want to fight too." If the situation wasn't as serious, Julia could've laughed at the face the three made at her.

"N-no, you can't." Ponyboy said as he finally came out of his shocked demeanor. Julia stood and stared at him. His about three inches taller than her, but she still stared into his green/grey eyes with her own imploring bright cinnamon colored eyes.

"Because, we didn't want you to get hurt, so we all mutually agreed that you stay with Johnny and Dally."Julia was… _hurt_ to say the least. She had a right to defend her rights, she wanted revenge and she promised it was going to happen.

She didn't have a problem with staying with Johnny, that'll never be a problem; but… why did they all mutually agree without her consent?

"It's because I'm a girl, right, Ponyboy?" It had been too long since she had called him by his first name. It had usually been "Pony", "Pone", Little Curtis, or her favorite (which Two-Bit made up when he was drunk and Julia only used once) "Al Ca'Pony".

"Isn't it?" She demanded, and Ponyboy nodded. She smirked bitterly.

"I'll see you guys later." Julia said airily as she dismissed herself.

"_People were still sexist in the 1960's. I'll have to remember that." _Julia thought to herself as she made her way home.

**~The Ballad In My Head~**

"Soda, Darry, I'm home!" Julia called out as she opened the door. The looks she received along with the sight of her opened notebook made her want to turn around and leave. In fact, she did.

"Stop, Julia." Soda called out, his voice on edge. Julia froze in mid-step, then turned back towards them.

"I think you may know this," Darry started as he glanced at her, then a chair (she took the hint and sat down).

"But yeah, we need to talk. About _everything_."


	12. Sweet Condolences

"_Stop, Julia." Soda called out, his voice on edge. Julia froze in mid-step, the turned back towards them._

"_I think you may know this," Darry started as he glanced at her, then a chair (she took the hint and sat down)._

"_But yeah, we need to talk. About everything."_

**THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON.**

Julia hadn't ever felt such hostile treatment towards herself before. Darry demanded every detail from her while Soda wrote it down. She felt as if she couldn't be trusted… honestly, she couldn't. Keeping such a secret away from people who took you in and cared for you gave them every right to interrogate her.

"Your name." Darry said; his face stoic.

"Julia." Darry rose an eyebrow.

"Your whole name; first, middle, and last." Julia sighed.

"Julia Malicious Vessey." both Curtis brothers stared at her.

"What?" Darry demanded.

"My mother always did have a twisted since of humor. It's been like that since she hit her head in a fall at our old house. It threw her since of logic…" Darry silenced her.

"_Stop _playing around, Julia!" he bellowed, Julia's voice matched his.

"Malicious, okay?" she screamed; her voice sounded more shrill and menacing.

"My name is Julia Malicious Vesey!" She'd never wanted the name, but willingly accepted it because… that's how things were. Her father told her once her mother was back to normal, it would be changed immediately but they died before then.

"I was born November 13th, 1997; my mother and father died September 11, 2004 in one of America's worst tragedies known as the 9/11 attacks; When they died, I moved in with two strangers who took good care of me; When Sodapop found me, I was in a time machine which brought me back in time." Julia said as she stood, she grabbed her bag as well.

"If you want me to go home, I'll understand, just give me some time." Sodapop intervened with her leaving.

"We don't want you to leave Julia; but hiding something so big had us wondering if you were hiding anything else. Yeah, the clothes you have aren't like ours but we figured that's how they dressed wherever you were from." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"We all would be really upset if you left Julie, we just love ya too much." Julia looked around, slightly embarrassed.

"Pony, Two-Bit, Stevie, Johnny, Darry, Pony and me. Even Dally has a soft spot for you, I can tell." Julia thought back to the conversation they had back in Windrixville then smiled.

"You know, for a kid you sure do play a good poker face." Darry commented as Julia looked at him. She shrugged.

**~The Ballad In My Head~**

"I got the mail," Julia called as she looked through it. Sodapop was on her in an instant.

"Is there something for me? Let me see, let me see!" Julia pushed him lightly.

"Hold on, let me see." She skimmed through the envelopes carefully.

"Junk mail, bill, junk mail, bill, bill, junk mail… Here it is! Sodapop Curtis. Here you go…" He'd already snatched the envelope and was opening it ferociously. He stared at the contents before his smile faded quickly. Julia glanced at the envelope that had fallen; it was the letter Sodapop wrote to Sandy, unopened.

When she looked up, Soda was closing the door to his room. Julia chased him down and rubbed circles his back while he lay with his face smothered into a pillow.

"It's okay Soda, its okay." She repeated as he sat up; she immediately embraced him and rock him back and forth. Slowly but surely, his arms wrapped themselves around her as he returned the gesture.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked after a while. He didn't move, hadn't even made an attempt to.

"I don't know." Julia frowned. She had only met Sandy once; Julia brought Soda's forgotten lunch to the DX when she saw him talking to Sandy. Sandy was amazing, everything that a greaser girl couldn't even imagine. Graceful, polite, and confident; no wonder she caught Soda's attention. How could she do this to him, it wasn't fair.

Julia then thought about that dream she had; Eli and Sheena standing together, the look on his face.

"That's okay Soda. Time heals all; you just need some time to get yourself together." He nodded and let go of Julia.

"Thank you so much, Julia." She smiled genuinely.

"It was no problem."

**~The Ballad In My Head~**

If anyone hadn't known better, the way Julia ate could've classified her as a Curtis. Today hadn't been any different. Ponyboy poked at his food, taking small bites every once in a while Soda, Darry and Julia ate to their contentment. Julia had felt slightly guilty; why was she not as upset as she should've been? Why wasn't Soda?

"I'm going to bed." Julia said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Goodnight, Julia." The three chorused. She smiled.

"Goodnight."


	13. Saving Grace

**THE OUTSIDERS AND ALL CHARACTERS, SCENES AND ETC. BELONG TO S.E. HINTON. I can gladly say that I have found a way to make breaks in between time skips. From now on whenever you see the title and that little squiggly line, it's a time skip. Oh and in the movie, the rain started during the rumble, I know this. The rain starting earlier makes it more… I don't know, more **_**dramatic**_** in my opinion. WARNING: Violence. Also, since someone took an idea of mine, I decided to cancel the idea of making a modern day Outsiders.**

"_This is it."_ Julia thought to herself as she paced the kitchen, clad in her favorite green pajama set. She just couldn't understand it; why wouldn't they let her fight? It just wasn't right; the feeling in her gut told her that she didn't need to be there, it was more important to stay put in the hospital.

"You okay?" Darry asked as he grabbed the chocolate cake out of the icebox. Julia nodded.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, taking a seat while Darry cut her a piece as well. He seemed tense as he ate… well, more tense than usual.

"Darry, is there something wrong?" Julia asked after glancing at him for the twelfth time in two minutes. He shrugged his broad shoulders before he spoke.

"It's just the rumble, Julia. I got to watch my back and my brothers; the chance of the fuzz showing up is pretty slim but if they do, we can't get caught or they'll send Pony and Soda to a boy's home. There's just too much at risk here." Julia sighed.

"Then why are you going to fight?" she asked as she took a bite of her cake. Before he could answer, Ponyboy trudged out of his room and stretched. He was sick, as Julia could tell, and was obviously in no condition for a fight. Julia also glanced back at Darry who had put his empty plate into the sink and walked out. Ponyboy took his place; he set an aspirin bottle on the table and a glass of chocolate milk next to him before he lay his forehead against the cool wood and groaned.

"Are you okay Pony?" Julia asked before his head slowly reeled back up. He glared at her with a look that screamed, "Do I _look_ okay to you?"

"Maybe, you shouldn't go to the rumble tonight." Julia whispered to him. He jumped up and shook his head.

"No! I'm okay, Julia." He shouted, then quickly took some aspirin, gulped down the chocolate milk, and exited the kitchen in a quick flourish. Julia stared at the area he was previously standing, before shaking her head.

"For someone so smart, you're doing something really stupid."

**~The Ballad In My Head~**

The day had gone by quickly, much to Julia's displeasure. Two-Bit and Steve arrived while Pony was gone. He came home early enough not to get left behind but was late for dinner. The music had been turned up louder than earlier and everyone with the exception of Julia and Pony were becoming more and more riled up by the moment.

"Soda, why do you like to fight?" Pony asked randomly. Soda shrugged and mentioned something about the adrenaline rush it gave. The other responses were similar.

"Julia, do you fight?" Pony asked. She thought about it and smiled briefly.

"It's a rare occasion, but yeah, it's happened." Pony sat one seat away from her on the couch.

"Why?" She frowned a little at the memory.

"If you care about someone, you protect them with everything you've got, because once they're gone, they won't come back."

**~The Ballad In My Head~**

Julia smiled as she stood from her position on the couch. Seeing her friends so rambunctious was one of those moments she'd never forget (even though what they were heading into was dangerous). They preformed somersaults which made Julia laugh, despite the anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey guys!" Julia called as she took some steps away from them and the pickup truck. They turned around and stared at her.

"You're looking at the sixth grade gymnastics champion, right here!" She shouted as she ran then leaped into the air. Her hands made contact with the top of the truck as she pushed herself over into a back flip before landing on her feet.

"You're a freakin' superhero!" Two-Bit shouted as he slapped hands with her. They chattered about unimportant things (with an occasional shout from Two-Bit) until it came time for them to part.

"You guys be careful out there!" Julia shouted from a block away. They looked back and gave shouts in reply while jumping around. Julia shook her head while smiling and jogged off.

**~The Ballad In My Head~**

Julia's smile had completely vanished when she entered Johnny's room. She'd only saw him yesterday, and now… he looked so pale.

"How do you feel Johnny?" she could've smacked herself right then.

"I'm _tired_." Johnny whispered. It could've been a whisper or how he sounded now, Julia couldn't tell.

"The guys went to the rumble?" His voice was hoarse and scratchy, but Julia nodded. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt for a couple of minutes; the anxiety was overbearing for Johnny and herself, but what could they do?

"Do you think you're going to make it?" she finally asked. Before he could answer, there was a scream down the hall before Julia saw Dally run past the room.

"Make sure Dally's okay." Johnny told her. She stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what? Johnny, he-" Johnny cut her off.

"Go!" He nearly shouted, and went into a small fit of coughs before he looked at her again.

"I know what he's going to do… make sure he doesn't hurt himself too much…" Johnny trailed off and looked at Julia as she stared back reluctantly before she chased after Dally.

"_I don't have much time left"_ Johnny thought bitterly to himself.

**~The Ballad In My Head~**

"Dally!" Julia shouted while chasing after him. He had a head start of two blocks, but Julia's long legs gave her an advantage with every large stride she took. He turned to meet Julia's heated gaze as she closed in on him before running faster.

The sight of the rumble was in view, it hadn't started yet the rain was pouring down on Darry and an unidentified Soc who were circling each other under the streetlight. Greasers and Socs were ganged up behind the two; whoever threw the first punch would start the fight.

Julia reached an arm out for Dally's shirt, she was so close…

"Hey!" Dally shouted as they both ran into the clearing (well they were sliding around in the mud, but it could be classified as running). The Soc gave Darry a punch that would've shattered his jaw if it were anyone else.

The fight was on, which made Julia's task harder. Dally had gotten himself tangled in a small fight between Pony and a Soc. The three of them fell to the ground, muttering curses and throwing fists. Just as Julia was going to reach and snatch up Dally, someone tackled her to the ground and threw a fist to her face.

"You!" she shouted at the familiar face. He smirked as he grabbed her by the neck and gripped tightly.

"Where are all of those threats now?" Julia could hear someone shout for her, and footsteps splashing in the mud. It was Soda; he hit a random Soc in the lower abdomen before he tried to rush over to her only to be tackled by another Soc.

Julia stretched out one of her long arms, which managed to backslap him into a dazed state. She shoved him off of her and stood; a little dizzy but still, now she could defend herself better.

Still a little dazed, the Soc had a little trouble standing. Julia remembered the rings she always wore (she meant to take them off at the hospital). The Soc's face was scratched by all of her rings; a trail of blood slid down his face.

She grabbed the fist that was aimed at her face, and brought her knee into his stomach. He fell promptly afterward, but another Soc managed to kick Julia in the back of her leg, effectively making her fall as well. The trio managed to roll around in the mud, punching, kicking, cursing, and shouting, until they were on the other side of the empty lot. Julia grabbed both of their heads and smashed them into the other. They both scrambled to their feet and ran to their cars, joining the other Socs.

Julia stood victorious and gave a shout. She turned to the other greasers and noticed Dally and Pony running to a car.

"Dallas!" Julia shouted as she tried to chase down the vehicle. She gave a pained yell when she moved her left leg and fell back into the mud.

"Julie, you okay?" Soda asked as he grabbed her by the hand and slung her arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I need to get Dally." Julia let go of Soda and tried to run but she heard her leg crack and she went back down into the mud for a second time.

"You're coming home with us," Darry said as picked her up and put her on his back.

**~The Ballad In My Head~**

Once everyone had been hosed down (literally) and dried off; all injuries were taken care of in the living room. Most of the injuries were bruises and cuts, except Steve's broken ribs and Julia's sprained ankle. They propped her leg on some pillows while she lay there.

Ponyboy stumbled in while everyone had been lounging around. His eyes were a lifeless blue-gray.

"Johnny's dead." He said.


End file.
